


Rivals

by Victoryia



Series: Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: FUCKING FUCK I LOVE THIS PROMPT, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoryia/pseuds/Victoryia
Summary: THIS WAS THE MOST FUN I EVER HAD WRITING ANYTHING





	Rivals

They gave you Sniper. Of course. Of all the people who went with you on this mission, Miss Pauling had to assign you Sniper. You pulled her aside and asked her what the fuck she was thinking, and she responded with a bullshitted answer of team building. So now you were stuck in Sniper’s dirty van on a deserted highway in the middle of nowhere. He wasn’t exactly pleased either. 

Your rivalry with him was not a secret. You were a much better sniper than him, able to climb up buildings with ease and take people out even while running. Everything about you was much better than him. This led to a tense relationship with you both trying to outgun the other. You took it in stride, playing with him. You would make a heart shape at his sniper’s nest whenever you took one of his kills. You would boop him on the nose and smile whenever he got close to you. You always had the last word in your arguments by saying “Love you to Snipey-Poo!” and blow him a kiss. Sniper on the other hand, looked like he was about to stab you and piss on your body. It was fun. It kept an edge on you, and you got to feel like you had some control in your life. Without thinking, you flipped on the radio.

“Don’t touch my damn van.”

“Tsh, touchy? Much better than sitting here listening to your gas.”

“Oh farts, very classy.”

“Shut up, I’m off my game today, considering the fact this was sprung on me.”

“You’re talkin’ to me like I’m fuckin’ pleased about this.”

“Oh I know you don’t like this, which is the only enjoyable thing about this mission. We get in, get out, and hopefully never have to share the same space EVER AGAIN.”

“That’s one thing I agree with.”

“Pssh, what a gentleman.”

You turned towards the window, and Sniper changed the channel. 

“Ugh, Beatles.”

“I know right, they sound worse than your accent.”

Sniper grumbled and changed the channel again, leaving it on something that he enjoyed. He had good taste, you would give him that. You would never say out loud anything nice about him.

“We gonna talk about a plan or what?”

Sniper looked over at you and shrugged.

“You wouldn’t be able to keep up with me.”

“Oh yeah, I, someone who can do backflips off the side of buildings, can’t even compare with an arthritis ridden crooner who fills piss jars in his filthy sniper’s nest.”

“May I remind you that you have no fuckin’ clue how to do any of this?”

“Sorry I don’t have many years under my belt being an assassin old man, isn’t the point of this for us to work together anyways? Don’t get it twisted, I sing the Grinch song changing the name to Sniper every Christmas. But if we’re gonna do a mission we can’t do this while trying to take out the head of a major corporation.”

“Just imagine I said you were right, because those words are never going to actually come outta my mouth.”

“Thanks for letting the truth cross your mind.”

Sniper gripped the steering wheel tighter, and you looked out the window again. 

“I’m gonna drink your beer.”

“No you’re not.”

“What are you gonna do, stop me?”

“I will pull over this fucking van I swear to God.”

You unbuckled your seatbelt and dashed over to the fridge in a frenzy, Sniper stopping the car abruptly. You managed to crack open a good beer before Sniper tried grabbing it away. You laughed and pushed him away, chugging down the can in one gulp. Oh, you would regret this, but the look on his face was priceless. He grabbed you and lifted you up. Oh shit, was he really that strong?

“You been working out Snipey-Poo? You actually managed to lift something without breaking your back! Congrats!”

“Shut up and sit down.”

“Fine fine, you win. Tasted like gutter water anyways.”

You wriggled out of his grasp and smiled up at him, waving. He growled and locked the fridge, something you didn’t know he could do. You sat down at the table and smirked as he stomped back to the front, grumbling. Eventually the fact that you were a lightweight who didn’t eat anything today caught up with you. Tipsy borderline drunk did not look good on you.

“Hey Sniper, what do you call a cow with no legs?”

“Shut up.”

“Ground beef.”

“Would you please close your mouth?”  
You laughed and played with a paper clip on the table, humming a bit. You were bored, and while your entire sane mind cried out for you to not fan the flames anymore, you opened your mouth anyways.

“You live in this?”

“None of your business.”

“Must get pretty lonely, then again I guess you are the loner type. You didn’t hear this from me but uh, loser type.”

“OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!”

The van stopped again and you crashed into the table. Sniper ran over to you and started yelling. You could barely process what he was saying, but this time, it was different. You felt a tightness grow in your chest, and before you could stop yourself, it was too late. 

“A… are you. Crying?”

“N-no it’s fuckin’ allergies dip shit, you wouldn’t care anyways even if I was crying.”

You wiped your eyes on your sleeve, and Sniper fell silent. This had never happened before. Normally you both could take a lot. Maybe it was because you were tipsy, or what he was saying was something you had never heard before.

“… Sorry, I really didn’t mean…”

“Then why did you say it?”

“I just…”

Sniper sighed a bit.

“Thought you could handle it. I’m sorry.”

“… Apology accepted. And sorry I called you dip shit, and drank your beer, and touched your radio.”

“It’s ok.”

You both had no idea what to say. It had never gotten this serious. You both had never apologized before. Maybe Miss Pauling was smarter than you thought. 

“I… like your music taste.”

“… I like your laugh.”

“I like your stupid face.”

“I like your stupid fashion sense.”

“I like how you taught yourself how to become an assassin.”

“I like how you redefined sniping.”

“I like how you do sniping by the book.”

“I liked that one time where you launched yourself off a building and shot the Heavy in the back of the head.”

“I liked that one time where you took out three people at once by sniping them through the fleshy part of the neck.”

“Pft, idiot.”

“Whatever dumbass.”

You both smiled at each other, and Sniper walked back to the front, gesturing for you to follow.

“You want the radio cunt?”

“Only if I get the rock station, prick.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- For Trap Queen <3


End file.
